lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brooklyn Hayes/@comment-26500078-20150615210145/@comment-26876507-20150810195847
I have to say that I disagree. What I have taken from your argument is that you feel bad for what Brooke had gone through in the past and that she ‘grew as a character’ and has great power. You understand what she did is wrong, but you still feel bad for her. Here is my argument to that ( I’m not on team anyone, by the way. I just dislike how Brooke is excused so easily. ) Yes, what Brooke went through was sad and unfair, but you should not allow your past to excuse your terrible actions. She went from being bullied to being the bully ( her being bullied isn't even a true fact, by the way. It's simply assumed to be true. It's only a possibility. ) She went through hell? She’s making ''Savannah'' go through hell over her ‘precious popularity’ ( which isn’t even a thing in real life; this is coming from a high school student. A person as mean as Brooke is would never be popular – they would be hated. ) and a boy. The same boy she cheated on. I don’t believe that she truly loves Sage. You say she would kiss the fist comer for her goal, but she was already popular at the time – what more did she want? I can’t excuse a cheater. If someone cheated on you, would you believe that they still ‘truly loved’ you? I wouldn’t. Sage even realized this later on. After all, she lied to him, cheated on him, and was in general mean to everyone except for him and her friends. The only way Brooke evolved - if she evolved at all - is from being hated to being the hater. She went completely downhill since moving away. Not uphill. That is NOT a good thing. The only good side of her that we see is her being nice to her pet and with Sage. The main reason for my negativity twoards Brooke is because I know a person like Brooke. Her father had committed suicide and everyone felt bad for her. Even so, she would always call me names. Say I was ugly. “Go away – nobody likes you!” I felt bad for her at first to. But after the way she treated me I couldn’t forgive her. Because of her I really did think I was ugly. I hated myself. I can’t just excuse her actions just because “oh, poor girl! Her dad died! You shouldn’t hate her! It’s not her fault!” People can control themselves. A high school girl isn’t so confused and depressed that she’s mean and hurtful ‘without really meaning to be’. That’s a stupid thing to say. Half the people watching LPS Popular are in Elementary and Middle School. Naturally, when they hear ‘dead father’ they automatically excuse everything. “Poor Brooklyn! Her dad died! Savannah stole her popularity! She stole Brooklyn’s happiness!” Who cares about how Brooklyn treated Savannah and everyone else? Poor baby! Ect. Ect. Brooklyn is a complete narcissist in my opinion. Plus, she’s a cute pet. It’s not fair to Savannah. Also, judicious means having, showing, or done with good judgment or sense. Could you please describe what Brooklyn has done in this series that reflects that word? She attacked Savannah over a pet. The one she abused and ignored because she was mad over a boy. The same boy she cheated on. If Brooke had ‘good sense or judgment’ she wouldn’t have cheated on Sage to begin with. She would’ve fully explained how she felt to Savannah and what had happened to her. She wouldn’t have bullied Savannah in the first place! Every time she gets angry it’s over something stupid and silly. It’s like she’s a 5 year old. Screaming and crying whenever something doesn’t go her way. She's completely ruining Savannahs life. Think about this in Savannahs point of view. You went to a school, happy to be with your best friend again. Your friend is popular. How nice! How does this friend repay you? By telling tell you to stay out of their life. Your friend calls you horrible names and doesn’t want to be your friend anymore. They cause you to become depressed and starve yourself. Later, you learn that her mom doesn’t talk to her a lot and that her father died. She was apparently bullied in the past. Do you: #Feel bad for her and excuse her actions. Poor friend. She’s just misunderstood! She deserves her popularity because of what she went through. It’s okay that she’s a bully! What you went through because of her doesn’t matter! Apparently everyone does! I don’t mean to be rude by this comment. It’s just my opinion. ' '''Then again, these are just toys. It's obviously fiction. ' '''Sorry if I went overboard. I just wanted to make my point.